The Magic Masters
by bkwrm94
Summary: This story follows the adventure of Alex, Justin, and Max as they deal with a strange organization called the Magic Masters and, to make matters worse, their Uncle Kelbo comes to visit. Is this group good? Or will the Russo's powers disappear with them?
1. Chapter 1

**Wizards of Waverly Place**

**The Magic Masters**

**A Fanfic by Bkwrm94**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _Wizards of Waverly Place _or any of its characters. However, the Magic Masters are of my own creation.

**An Organization Forms**

In the Magical World, there are the people who determine the fates of the Wizards living throughout the world. There isn't really a technical term for them, but you know what I mean. Yet, another organization was forming.

Nobody knew who they were. And nobody knew they formed. Their intentions were unknown and…well they were a complete mystery.

They were powerful Wizards, five of them actually. Four men, one woman, and they were older. In fact, they were the most powerful Wizards ever—even more powerful than the Head Wizards.

They called themselves…

The Magic Masters.

**--**

**Sorry this was incredibly short everyone! But…here it is, the winner of the poll! The Suite Life of Zack, Cody…&Hannah is almost done and I needed to start something new! Read&Review!**

**--Bkwrm94**


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic Lessons**

Alex plopped down on the arm rest of the sofa in the Lair. Another day of Magic Lessons. Alex loved Magic, but Lessons were kind of boring…pending on the spell. She _did_ enjoy the Freeze Frame spell lesson. _And_ Mcreary Timeweary. Oh, _and_ Edgebonoutoosis. But aside from that Magic Lessons were a bore.

"Oh, but Justin _loves_ Lessons," Alex thought aloud. "Then again, he'll love garbage if it'll impress Dad."

"I HEARD THAT!" Justin popped up from behind the couch. "And it doesn't matter. Cause Dad doesn't decide who keeps their powers. Not like it matters. We all know it'll be me!"

"You mean me?" Max walked in and plopped down next to me.

Justin rolled his eyes as he sat down in the chair next to the sofa. "This is coming from the guy who thinks 'barren' means 'sandy'."

"It does though…. Doesn't it?"

Alex looked at Justin saying simply, _WOW_.

Jerry Russo, the kids' father, walked in soon after. He was their Wizard Trainer. Jerry used to be a Wizard due to the fact that only one Wizard from every family gets to keep his/her powers. Jerry did win the competition, but keeping his powers meant not being able to marry Theresa Russo. That's why he gave his powers up to fun-loving and ever-popular Kelbo.

"Okay guys," Jerry began, picking up his pointer and walking over to the miniature chalkboard. "Today's lesson—" Jerry whipped the cloth draped over the board off "—is the Literarium Terrarium Spell."

"Ugh, I heard _literary_," Alex moaned. "That _must _mean books!"

Justin squealed.

"Of course…." Alex mumbled.

"Yes, but this isn't reading, Alex," Jerry explained further. "It's popping _in_ to books."

"Better…" Alex responded.

"Wait…so I can meet Harry Potter?!" Max cried gleefully.

"I guess you could say that…." Jerry said. "Here, let's try it."

Jerry pulled a copy of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ off the shelf, opened it to a random page, and said, "Okay, everyone join hands. Alex say, '_Literarium Terrarium'_."

"Okay… _Literarium Terrarium!_"

A flash of light…

…and the Lair was empty.

***

There was another flash of light, and three Wizards along with the former Wizard found themselves in a large spacious yard. There were many people dressed in fancy garments. It was a wedding party.

Many of the guests had red hair, too.

"Oh my gosh! We're at Bill and Fleur's wedding!" Justin cried.

"Who?" Alex asked.

"We're in Chapter Eight of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows!_ This is the part where they have to disguise Harry as a Weasley cousin and go through Bill and Fleur's wedding as if nothing bad is happening," Justin described. "See that chubby red head over there? That's Harry in disguise! And he's talking to someone about Dumbledore. And right about now…."

A silver lynx appeared. "_The Ministry has fallen. Srimgeour is dead. They are coming_." (_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, pg. 159**_)

"Um…Dad…we had better leave," Justin suggested.

"Why?" Alex, Max, and Jerry asked in unison.

"Because the party is going to go into chaos like now!"

They all joined hands. "_Literarium Terrarium!_"

A flash of light…

…and they left the boy Wizard with the weird scar to have his own adventure….

Little did they know that their own adventure was awaiting them….


End file.
